Will of Fire
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: 4 years ago. Shikamaru had dated Temari but broke up with her for Ino. Ino passed away after 2 years of them being together. He doesnt believe in love anymore. He thinks getting attatched is too troublesome... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Nagasaki Tayua

**AUTHORS NOTE: **hello everyone! wow its been ages since i wrote anything. Blame school. But rest assured i will finish dos espada and where do you always go. OK so full summary

4 years ago. Shikamaru had dated Temari but broke up with her for Ino. Ino passed away after 2 years of them being together. He doesnt believe in love anymore. He thinks getting attatched is too troublesome.. What happens when he gets a new team mate? Temari comes back to show him shes gotten stronger for him. Who will he fall in love with? Tayua or Temari? The choice is his.

* * *

Shikamaru stood there in the corner of the hokages office, waiting for Tsunade to arrive. He lets out a large yawn. Shizune offered him some tea and he gladly drank it. Troublesome..the Hokage had summoned him to her office and she herself hadn't showed up yet. He walks over to the window, and glances down at the large town of the leaf village. No one had woken up yet, and the sun had just risen. The Hokage has a perfect view of everyone here. His eyes flickered to a brown bird in the sky. Message? So early in the morning. That bird looks like Tsukio, a suna message bird. Sunagakure..

As if Shizune read his mind, she walked over to him. "That's definitely a Sunagakure message bird, Sabaku no Temari usually uses that bird for messages"

Temari. As soon as she said that. Shikimaru remembered the features of the older kunochi. She had always been a fierce, bossy and troublesome woman. However it had been ages since he last saw her. A grin formed in his lips, thinking that she might be visiting.

"Shikamaru. Lady Tsunade is here"Shizune said breaking his thoughts. He looked up and saw the Hokage walk towards him. What surprised him the most was that someone was with her. Not just a normal shinobi either..

"You..."he stammered pointing at the red hair girl.

* * *

The second we entered the room, a guy with black spiky hair wearing a jounin grey colour flask jacket pointed at me. How rude. Wait a second, this guy is.

"Nara Shikamaru...?"Tayuya whispered.

"Man.. You even remembered my name. I guess it really is you. It's been awhile Tayua..."he trailed off, his eyes met mine. "You've changed...I thought you died"

There was a awkward silence between us then. Luckily Tsunade-sama broke the silence.

"Since it seems like you two know each other. This should be much easier"

Tayua was not listening as she glanced over at the Nara guy. He had grown so much. Since the last time they saw each other. Once that star head girl left, he checked up on me.. At least I'm sure that was him. Tayua bit her lip. Tsunade-sama had asked her to come here so she can introduce her to her new team. Wait a second...

"Tsunade-sama! You can't be serious!"Tayua said realising where there conversation was going.

"Nara Shikamaru. Team Asuma has been without a 3rd member for while now"Tsunade said ignoring me. Tayua was outraged! What on earth was her sensei planning?

"Yes. Ino passed away a long time ago"Shikamaru said coldly, so coldly it sent shivers down Tayuas spine.

"I see your still upset"

"Not really"

"Then do you mind if Nasaki Tayua joins Team Asuma?"Tsunade asked.

Team Asuma? Her face turned bright red at the thought of being in a team with Shikamaru.

"Nasaki eh? Alright. Im sure Chouji will be ok with it. Is he back yet?"Shikamaru asked. His voice is so cool. No wait..I can't.

"Not yet. He will be back this afternoon with team Gai. Till then you two should get to know each other. Dismissed"Tsunade said. Both of us left the room..

* * *

Tsunade glanced over at the window and saw them walking down the stairs. Maybe just maybe this will work out. She glanced down at the scroll. Perfect timing as always.

* * *

Shikamaru walked down with the troublesome woman. Everyone in the village was not surprised about Tayua. So he assumed she had actually been living here for awhile now.

"So your a jounin now?"Tayua asked, breaking the silence as they walked around the village.

Shikamaru nodded, he raised his eyebrow surprised she made conversation. "Hokage and Sunas ambassador assistant actually"

"Trying to show off?"Tayua said.

"Not a chance. That would be too troublesome"Shikamaru said. Suna. He had been really curious about that message bird. Is Temari visiting? It's been 3 years since she last came.

"I see...so...who's Asuma?"Tayua asked. A sudden pain appears in his heart at the mention of his dead senseis name. He knew Tayua would never let this conversation go, so he scanned for something that would distract her. Flute. The music shop. Perfect. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the shop. Shikamaru finally glanced over at his new team mate. Her ruby red hair was no longer short. Instead it was much longer. Instead of the pink outfit she wore before. She wore pink long gloves on her hands. A ruby red dress that matched her hair and the usual kunoichi footwear. Her bangs covered her eyes so Shikamaru could not see them. That's strange, is she trying to cover something up...?

"Naara-San!"Tayua shouted. Man she's loud. Just when I thought he changed as well.

"What is it?"Shikamaru said rather annoyed. His eyes flickered towards Tayua and realised that she was no longer alone. A large tall man had grabbed her arm.

Man. What a pain and here I thought she was stronger than this. Unless she's playing damsel in distress. No choice...this chakra. Perfect timing. A strong gust of blue energy pounded the guy.

* * *

Tayua closed her eyes, she thought she was done for. Ever since she had gotten defeated by that blonde bitch sand kunoichi. She had felt helpless and weak. The second she shouted out Naara-San. She expected him to come save her..but he didn't. In seconds the guy who had grabbed hold of her arm was dead. Blood splattered on the ground. A girl with long black hair, chocolate brown eyes and wore a blue outfit saved her. Tayua was speechless this girls chakra was overwhelming.

"Are you ok?"she asked. Tayua managed a nod.

"OI RU! What the heck were you doing? Take a girl out on a date and yet you couldn't protect her"

"Oh shut it Ayu. You came so I couldn't do anything about it"

"You shouldn't of taken your eyes off your girlfriend!"the Ayu girl shouted back. Ayu... & RU? Is this girl Naaras girlfriend or something.

**"Are you stupid? This jounin girl obviously isn't with him. Since she said you shouldn't take your eyes of your girlfriend. Implying that girlfriend is you"a voice in her head said.**

"Crap..not you again. Can't you leave me alone?"

**"No"**

Before she could carry on arguing with the voice in her mind. That man the Ayu girl beat up stood up, he had messy brown hair and emerald green eyes. What surprised Tayua the most was that he wore a leaf headband.

"A shinobi?"

He smirked. "Hamano Kazuma.. Team 1 at your service!"

"BAKA!"Ayu girl said slamming his face on the ground. "I CAN'T BELIEVE you did that!"Shikamaru sighed, he watched the 2 new legends of Kohona bicker. He knew Kazuma had only wanted to test out Tayuas skills. But it still annoyed him.

"Who are they?"Tayua asked him.

"Team 1..well they were in there genin days. There team Shihora now. The girl who just saved your life is my childhood friend Hyuga Ayumi" Another Hyuga? Now that shocked Tayua. If Master Orchimaru didn't know about this girl before. Then she must of been kept hidden. She didn't realise Shikamaru purchase something from the music shop. Earlier on he grabbed my hand. That sensation before. She flushed. I can't be falling for Naara Shikamaru. Sure he had all been the new red head kunoichi thought about since there battle 3 years ago. But that doesn't mean love. Suddenly he grabbed hold of Tayuas hand again, "W...ha..."

He didn't say the words, since Tayua read his lips. "Let's ditch these two"

By the time both them had stopped running. The sun was going down. Many children were going home from the academy and many shops were closing. Tayua panted. She hadn't ran that long in ages. However as she glanced up at the legendarygenius. He had a huge smirk planted on his face.

"W-hats so funny?"Tayua stammered.

"You were blushing"Shikamaru said.

Her face turned bright red then. How dare he! How dare this guy. Just when I started to think he was actually grown up.

"I WAS NOT"

He carried on laughing which annoyed Tayua even more.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry. You reminded me of my old girlfriend"Shikamaru said. Old..? Tayua considered what this meant before she said anything. This could mean they broke up or the kunoichi died in battle.

"Who was she?"Tayua asked, as they both sat down on the silver grey benches.

Tayua scanned around the area. They were in the park. It felt empty and deserted since all the kids had gone home.

"...Yamanaka...Ino..."

Her eyes widened in realisation then. His team mate that died huh?

"You know. This is the park. People usually enjoy themselves here not mope around like a baby. If you want to do that. Go in to a enemy country"Tayua said sarcastically. She didn't want to be mean to him. But he was obviously still upset about his former team mates death and that wasn't good for anybody. She had cared a whole lot about Kimimaro. However at the time she never really expressed her feelings for him.

A weak smile forms on his face. "Your really cold aren't you bitch"

Tayua grinned. "Yeah and if I am?"

Shikamarus face turned in to a depressed expression again. "She was everything I had wanted. I even planned to marry her. I'm 18 now. She would of been 18 today.

Legal adults.."

Tayua watched as he pulled a box from his pocket. A small purple box, he lifted the lid open and saw a beautiful amethyst ring. Oh my.. He was actually serious.

His face looks so sad. We haven't seen each other in years. Yet Tayua knew that he wouldn't usually act this way.

Tayua looked away from him and glanced up at the orange skies. "You know. I loved Kimimaro were a sort of couple..."

"...Tayua could you possibly be comforting me?"

"URESAI, let me finish"

Shikamaru nodded. His gaze not leaving me. Which got Tayua all nervous again.

"He would always care for me. When I made a mistake and Orchimaru wanted to punish me. He would always take the blame for me. We went out a few times, but he really never said those words to me.."

Tayuas voice grew serious, she whispered the last line. "He only...said them to me before he died.."

"...you were lucky you two actually had something.."Tayua wanted to say. But she couldn't find the words to say something like that.

"Then he made the same mistake I did.."

Tayua blinked her eyes and looked at him.

He smiled weakly at her. "I only told Ino properly how much I loved her till shedied..."

Tayua was lost for words. He had made the same mistake as Kidomaru. Except he did not die but his loved one did.

"Guess were both alone now huh?"Tayua said. Shikamaru nodded. That's when Tayua notices the bag.

He noticed me staring and passed it over. Tayuas eyes widened once she opened up the bag. This red flute case...but he wouldn't. He wasn't even watching me at the time. She carefully opened it. It was the glass expensive flute she had seen in the shop. Her name was engraved in the back.

* * *

She frowned. "Isn't this expensive..?"

"Yeah it was. But remember I'm a jonin. I get jonin salary"Shikamaru said.

"Even so..."Tayua said.

"Dont worry I'm the Hokages assistant as well. So I get paid extra"Shikamaru lied. Well it wasn't a complete lie. He does get paid extra, but not as much. He had actually wasted his salary for 3 weeks.

He smiled at her. He loved her smile. He knew this wasn't love, not just yet. But there was definitely a feeling there.

Tayua smiled back. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome"Shikamaru said.

"SHIKAMARU!"a voice yelled. Shikamaru glanced over to find Chouji running for his life. Gai and Lee right behind him chasing him.

"That's the spirt. Keep on going! Run run"

"Don't waste your youth boys!"Gai said.

"Isn't that our other team mate..?"Tayua asked. He nodded. "Yeah that's

Chouji...he must of come back a few minutes ago". She nodded and Shikamaru watched as she started playing on the flute. It made a beautiful melody...so it was soothing. He didn't realise the huge sound waves pushing Gai and Lee in the other direction. Till Tayua stood up and went over to Chouji.

"Are you ok?"she asked him.

"...pretty girl eh..and Shikamaru...?"he fainted once again. Shikamaru chuckled at Tayuas confused expression.

"I think he died..."Tayua said.

"Don't worry I'm sure all he needs is some food"Shikamaru said. Both of them glanced down at Chouji, then at each other.

Maybe things were going to go ok after all.

* * *

**Authors note: **sorry everyone if my grammar is so bad. I haven't been writing stories in ages and I've sorta forgotten...this first chapter was kinda pathetic and rushed. But I promise the next one will be much better. Please review if you can. Also Temari-San won't show up till Chapter 3 or 4. My grammar is really bad as well. If you can suggest any ways to improve it please do.


	2. The Mission

The following morning, Shikamaru woke up to a loud banging on his window. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and was surprised to see that it was Tayua who banged on his window. He slid it open. "What is it..?"

"...the..Hokage summoned us and well..I still..."Tayua said nervously.

Oh...don't tell me she's..

"...lost.."she finished. Shikamaru chuckled and Tayuas face turned as red as her dress. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY..."

"Nothing. It's nothing. Just wait for me outside my house"Shikamaru said.

"Why can't I wait here?"Tayua demanded.

"1)As you can see this is my bedroom. If the window is open you can see me change. Even when the curtain is down.

2) It's not normal for leaf shinobi to knock on peoples windows at 6:30am in the morning.

3) It's more polite if you just wait outside"Shikamaru finished his list. He let's out a large yawn, not noticing that Tayua was blushing like mad. He smirked once Tayua went down. Today is going to be a interesting day. Once he finally finished, he shut the door behind him to find Tayua leaning against the lamp post waiting for him.

"Wait long?"Shikamaru asked.

Tayua glanced back at Shikamaru. He looked exactly the same as he did yesterday. Yet he seemed more handsome today. Wait did I just say. She shakes the thought out of her mind and answers his question.

"YES! What are you a a FRICKIn lady? "she wanted to say that. But she ended up blushing. She turned her head away "Not really"

Tch. Why am I.

* * *

A girl with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes adjusted her headband. Which had the symbol of Sunagakure. She let's out a large sigh. Gaara had sent her on a mission to Kohona. I haven't been there since then. Back then he really loved Ino. I was hurt so badly when he broke up with me..but that's all going to change now. I've waited long enough.

Yamanaka Ino died 1 year ago. Those two had been together for 2 should know since she was there. She was there. When he finally said those words that he loved Ino. That sad look on Shikamarus face as Ino passed away. Temari shakes her head as she carried on walking. She was in the forest after a mission and had received a message from Gaara to go to Kohona. That meant she was only 1 day away from the village. Shikamaru soon I will see you.

* * *

Tayua and Shikamaru arrived on time. Well just barely. She really didn't appreciate being carried just cause she injured her leg. Stupid genin brat that tripped me up. Tayua glanced around the room. "Ehhh...? Where's Akimichi-San"

"I sent him on another mission"Tsunade said simply. Tayua could not help but glance over at her masters face. She couldn't read her. What is she thinking?

She held up a piece of paper. "It's just a C-rank mission really. The Damiyos daughter of the land of fire came to visit us a week ago, and she needs two Jounin escorts back"

"...but lady Tsunade I'm not a jounin..."Tayua said. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "Shouldn't you send Ayumi with me?"

Ayumi? That girl again. Doesn't Shikamaru want to go on a mission with me.

"No can do. I sent Ayumi to Sunagakure"

Sunagakure. Land of wind. Tayua had never been there. But she heard stories from her former members of the sound ninja 5. That it was a small country in the vast desert. Everyone there has a wind element. At the mention of Sunagakure Tayua remembered that girl that beat her in one go. She cringed at the memory..

"Why did you send Ayu to suna?"Shikamaru asked trying to keep calm.

"Sabaku no Gaara. The kazekage wanted to do a little exchange. So we traded

Ayumi for one of there members"Tsunade said.

"Don't tell me. The person that is going to be staying in our village is..

Sabaku no Temari"

Temari? Where had she heard that name before. Tayua tried to recall where she heard it before.

"I am not sure about that yet. The message bird we got from Sunagakure, from The kazekage said he's sending one of his siblings.. But maybe your right. It will likely be Temari"

Tayua glanced over at Shikamaru who seemed to of frozen, before a grin formed in his lips. Did I miss something here?

"Anyhow the details for the mission. You two are to escort and protect our Damiyos daughter. She's a princess name Sakurai Miyuki. A spoilt brat. I'm sure your thrilled Tayua"Tsunade joked.

Tayua rolled her eyes. If there was things she hated the most. They were spoilt princess.

"Lady Tsunade-sama! Can I come out now?"a voice from the cupboard said. Tayua recognised the voice in a instant, she walked over to the cupboardand Chouji fell out.

"Akimichi-San..? I thought you were on a mission"

* * *

2 frown lines appear on the 5th hokages face. Dam Chouji if you could of just stayed there for a few minutes. These two would be at the gate by now. She bit her bottom lip and Shikamaru smirked at me." So Hokage-sama what happened to Chouji being on a mission hmmm?"

Tsunade clenched her fist once he called her sama. He never bothers to call her lady Tsunade or the Hokage. Just like naruto he calls her "oba-San" and it annoyed her so much.

She banged her hand on the table making them stop talking. "Seems like Ihave no -choice. Akimichi Chouji this is your new team mate Nasaki Tayua"

* * *

"...your that pretty girl who was with Shikamaru yesterday"Chouji blurted out. Tayua let's out a soft chuckle. "It's nice to meet you Akimichi-San"she said as politely as she could. Honestly practicing to be a proper refined lady was hard work. But in the end she got there.

* * *

Shikamaru smiled at his two team mates. Maybe this new team will work out well. Tsunade dismissed them. Once they finished getting there belongings, they headed to the gate to find a girl with strawberry blonde hair and crystal blue eyes waiting. She wore a red and orange kimono.

"Ok here it goes. We all have to be on our best behaviour now"Shikamaru told the other two. Chouji nodded as he ate a opened his bag and started eating some chips. Tayua snorted. "I'll try but I hate stuck up bitches". He smiled at her and she blushed again.

This girl changes her moods so fast. Temari never had a soft side. She always yelled at him when he was depressed. Ino and Tayua. They really are exactly the same.

"Excuse me Hime?"Shikamaru addressed her formally. She turned around. Her crystal blue eyes scanned each of us.

"That's me"

"Were the jounin ninja sent to escort you back to your father"Shikamaru said formally. The girl nodded.

"Name.."

"That girl with red hair is Nasaki Tayua. I'm Akimichi Chouji. This guy is the Hokage and suna ambassadors assistant Naara Shikamaru"Chouji said introducing each of them.

"Naara Shikamaru? Aren't you the..."Miyuiki started but was interrupted by him. "Kohona genius, legendary laze...I already know"

Miyuki shakes her head. "I didn't mean that"

Before he could ask what she meant, Chouji ran ahead all of us dropping a wrapper. Shikamaru picked it up and sighs. "Sugar rush. I'll go get him. We will check for enemies ahead. Tayua keep Sakurai Hime safe"Shikamaru said dashing after his buddy.

On his way to find Chouji. He wondered what Princess Miyuki was going to tell him.

* * *

Since both of the guys left, it was just me and the spoilt brat. Great now I have to take care of her all by myself. Both of them carry on walking. She twirls a lock of her ruby red hair. Naara Shikamaru. What do I really feel about you?

"May I ask you a question Tayua-chan?"Miyuki asked me sweetly. It made Tayua want to gag.

"It's Nasaki"Tayua said bitterly. Just because she was royalty doesn't mean

Tayua had to treat her with respect.

"Alright then. Nasaki. Can I ask you a question?"she asked her voice more serious. Tayua nodded. "Go ahead"

If she asks us to stop I will scream. I can actually still see the gate from this distance.

If she asks me to carry her, I will drop her.

If she asks me for food. I will eat my lunch in front of her.

However the question the young Damiyo princess asked me wasn't either of those 3. Instead it was something completely unexpected.

"Do you like Naara-sama?"Miyuki asked in a serious tone. WTF..why would...

"I..."Tayua stammered looking away in shame since she remembered his hand

holding on to hers yesterday. However Miyuki never gave her a chance to answer.

"You can't have him"she said simply. Tayua blinked her eyes. "Why not?"

"Before I answer that. Do you know what everyone calls him?"Miyuki asked. Tayua tried to re call the names from earlier on, but they had already vanished from her mind. She shakes her head.

"Kohona Genius. The legendary laze and...the Kohona flame"

Tayuas eyes lit up at this. Kohona flame? That sounded way to heroic. Why would he get that sort of name.

"The Kona Flame and The Suna wind. The strongest tag team. Both of them were unbeatable. No enemy could ever take them down. They were lovers 4 years ago. No one ever thought they would end.."

4 years ago..? Yamanaka Ino was his girlfriend who was a member of Team 10. But Shikamaru said to her yesterday they started dating 2 years ago. That she had been dead for a year. So who was the one before? Tayua knew she shouldn't be nosy. Though when it came to Shikamarus life, she couldn't help but be curious. Before Miyuki could let another word escape her lips, Tayua notices a ninja behind her and pulled out her flute, also some smoke bombs. She chucked them at the ninja and pulled Miyuki away.

Both of them ran towards the forest. Dam. Shikamaru, Chouji guess we won't be able to catch up with you two soon. Who knew the enemy would show themselves when were still near the leaf village. No choice. "Shadow clone jutsu"3 clones of herself appears "You two take this princess to safety. I'll handle the rest"Her clones nodded and soon left with Miyuki.

Tayua smirked as 3 men appears out the shadows. "Finally decided to show yourselves huh"

"Tayua please come back with us to the sound"one of the men in cloaks said.

"Oh please. Do you think she will now that her so called love one is

gone?another retorted.

"Besides look at her headband...she's part of Kohonagakure now"

They removed there black cloaks and Tayuas eyes widened. These guys weren't ordinary shinobi.. No they were her former team. All the guys in the sound ninja group apart from Kimimaro.

"Sakon, Jirobo, Kidomaru..."Tayua said coldly. The guys still wore the Sound

headband, meaning the sound village had a new leader. Could it possibly be Kabuto?

"My you don't sound two happy too see us"Kidomaru said. Tayua smirked and grabbed a kunai blocking Sakons attack from behind. "You've gotten faster

Tayu-chan"Kidomaru said teasing her. She didn't budge from her spot as Sakon turned in to wood. Substitution huh?

In that case. She lifted the flute to her lips and began playing a new melody.

Shikamaru smirked as he saw the musical notes from the distance. She's already engaged in combat huh. Guess I should join her. She might need help. He used his well known fast speed to get there and knocked out the fat guy from behind.

Tayua was just about to activate her genutsu on jidombo when Jidmo fell forward unconscious. She blinked and found a certain pineapple head in front of her. "You know Shikamaru. I could of finished him off myself"Tayua scoffed.

"Oh? But weren't there 3 of them?"Shikamaru asked. Tayua nodded. She hadn't seen which way Kidomaru went. Right now, it was impossible to try and pick up his trail.

"Tayua. Let's get going. We have a mission to accomplish"Shikamaru said breaking my thoughts. She nodded and put the flute in her bag. Shikamaru led the way and once we arrived. We saw a calm Chouji and Miyuki hime. Having made eye contact with Miyuki again, Tayua shivers.

"The fact that sound ninja attacked us, would make this a A rank mission"Shikamaru said stating the fact that the Hokage had tricked them.

"Just as expected. You figured it out"Miyuki said, clapping her hands. Shikamaru looked a bit annoyed. Tayua was still thinking about how serious the princess tone was earlier.

"Why didn't you tell us?"Tayua asked.

"Oh? Should I. You should know by now that C rank escort missions usually turn in to a or S rank...besides you are the Kohona Flame. Part of the strongest tag team"

Tayua glanced over at Shikamaru who seemed to have frozen on the spot. "...I haven't heard that in a long time"

Miyuiki grinned. "I'm sure Sabaku-chan hasn't either. Speaking of which rumour has it that she's changed"

Sabaku? Isn't that the name of the girl before. Shikamaru and that girl. Tayua could not help but get jealous. They sounded like they had a lot of history. A lot of history Tayua never had with Shikamaru.

"We should split up. We might as well to check if there's anyone else sent to attack the hime. Chouji you go with Tayua"Shikamaru asked. Tayua was stunned. Why would he want to go with the spoilt brat princess?

* * *

As they walked down the other path. Chouji noticed that there was something disturbing his new team mate. It didn't surprise him as much. Since he had seen the way those two acted with each other yesterday. He had pretended to faint just to spy on them a little. What he found out wasn't good news. Sorry Temari-chan. I think that maybe it's far too late.

They reached the meeting point where the forest paths crossed each others.

* * *

Shikamaru found himself being concerned over his red head team mate. She hadn't made a single eye contact with him since he had saved her. "Is there something wrong with Tayua?"he whispers to his best friend, who was again munching away on some snacks.

"UGH! I want some food! I am sooo hungry!"Miyuki complained. Shikamaru chuckled as Tayua stuffed a whole bag of chips at her mouth. "There you happy?"Tayua said annoyed. She notices me staring and a faint blush appears on her face. "Why are you staring at me?"she asked.

"Oh it's nothing"

Night arrived before they knew it. The sound ninja had distracted them and they hadn't arrived on time. It was only for a few minutes, but those few minutes matters. He stops in his tracks and glances over at his team. Choujis eyelids were closing as he took another step forward. Miyuki had already gone to sleep and Tayua was having a hard time carrying her. He sighed, he really didn't want to take any breaks. But there was no choice.

"Were going to set up camp here tonight. I'll take watch tonight. You guys can rest up. Were still quite far away from the main land"Shikamaru instructed. Chouji let's out a sigh of relief as he tried to set up his tent. Shikamaru watched Tayua help Chouji set up the tent.

Tayua was just like Ino. There personalities matched so well. Dam it. Shikamaru sighs, Ino I really should forget you. I have right..? Since Tayua came. Your all that's been on my mind lately. Or maybe that blonde hair person I dreamt about marrying wasn't you. He places his hand on his forehead. This was far too troublesome and he was the leader of this mission again.

Leader.

Those words sank in to his mind. The first time he had led a squad. It had ended up pretty badly, Chouji ended up almost dead. Neji and Kiba as well. That day was the first day he had met Tayua, he grinned at the memory. Back then she would swear a lot. Yet she hasn't said a single swear word to me since then. Thinking about that mission made him remember his ex ex girlfriend. That sand kunoichi. Straight after that mission. They started dating, it was going so well. He glanced back at his team and the princess, the tents and fire place was set up and they were all resting. That's good. He climbs on the tree, and glances up at the moon.

"...Sabaku no Temari you better be the one arriving at the leaf village"

Everything was going so well with us. 4 years ago. Till I ruined it. Shikamaru couldn't help but blame himself, Temari actually cried that night he broke up with her for Ino. At the time she had to stay in the village and could not return to the sand. She was there when witnessing when Ino died, when we took here to the infirmary she kept calm and comforted me. Up until now. Shikamaru didn't realise how much Sabaku no Temari actually meant to him. "I guess I really did ruin things"

"What did you ruin?"a sweet voice said, Shikamaru turned to his left and saw Tayua siting beside him.

"Now your talking to me"he said, a smirk on his face.

"URESAI"Tayua snapped. She turned away, he noticed the glass flute in her hands. She was clutching it tightly. "...sorry..."she whispered. A strong gust of cold wind blew as she said this. Shikamaru knew she meant it. He nodded. "I accept your apology"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"What did you talk about with Princess Miyuki?"

"first thing is first. Do you know about my 3rd title?"

Tayua nodded. He guessed Miyuki must of told Tayua earlier on. This should be much easier to explain then.

"The suna wind. A real beauty. Yet unlike most girls she never cared about her looks. She was the complete opposite to Ino. Strong, brave, loud"Shikamaru trailed off seeing Tayuas WTF expression.

"...she was a troublesome woman. But...I owe her a lot. I didn't..."Shikamaru stammered. He couldn't believe he was acting all nervous in front of Tayua of all people. He barely knew Tayua yet he was telling her everything, not even Chouji knew any of this stuff.

"..you didn't realise how much she meant to you till now didn't you? I felt that way too. Me and Kidomaru use to date"Tayua answered. Shikamaru stared at her, he had never known someone to be in the exact same situation as him. She can even relate to how I feel as well. He couldn't help it, but tears were falling from his eyes. Dam! He tried to rub them off but they kept on falling. "I'm such a baby! That's what she said. Temari was right about me!"

* * *

The new member of Team Asuma didn't know what to do, seeing Shikamaru like this. She was getting upset as well. Seeing him this way. She knew he was lonely, but she never knew that he had bottled up his feelings as well. There was only one thing she could do. She moved closer and bent over till her lips met his. Sorry Kidomaru...

* * *

Shikamaru was just about to tell Tayua to get some sleep instead of worrying about him. When she suddenly bent over. Tayua lips pressed against him. At first Shikamaru was going to pull her away, when he saw a single tear drop fall from her eyes. She's upset, he pulled her closer and kissed her back. Sorry Temari.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, Kidomaru was lying down on the tree branch. He reached for the picture of him and Tayua inside his bag. Once he pulled it out. The glass smashed... It didn't take him long to figure out why. Anger boiled inside of him. He had seen the way Tayua had been staring at that pineapple head. DAM!

"URRRRGHH.."

* * *

The night was peaceful, yet there was a chilly breeze tonight. Temari pulled out a picture of her and Shikamaru before and smiled. She was in a teashop, the kind owners offered her the place to stay tonight and she accepted. The conditions were that she had to take care of the shop. Shikamaru...I wonder. She made herself a cup of a tea, and placed it down for a second. After a while off thinking about what she was going to do when she got to Kohona. It reached midnight. She reached for the cup of tea in front of her, before her hand could pick it up the cup smashed in to small pieces. ...Shikamaru...?

Those two who were peacefully kissing each other in the moonlight didn't

realise there team mate watching there every movement.

Chouji hid behind another tree and observed them. They had been like that for ages and would not let go of each other. Dam. It's not like he didnt want to see his best friend happy, in fact he was thrilled that he was returning to his old self again. Yet..the one who was supposed to do this wasn't Tayua.. Temari please visit Kohona soon. Please your the person visiting.


	3. Sand Shinobi

**Authors note: Sorry i didnt update for 2 days because i lost my ipod touch with all the chapters. I found it again so here! Enjoy**

* * *

Shikamaru woke up first. As the golden rays of sunshine burst through the sky. The birds singing a merrily tune. He found his arms wrapped around Tayua. He felt his lips were warm. That's right. Last night. He was upset and so was she. That's why she kissed him. Because they were both lonely.. That's all. It didn't mean anything. Shikamaru gazed down at Tayua sleeping, she looked so peaceful. Last night though. That was the first time he had seen her cry..realisation hit him. If she woke up and saw him like this with her. Most girls would usually beat the crap out the guy. Is Tayua like that...?

She slowly opens her eyes. Shikamaru gulps, looks like I'm about to find about. "Looks like your finally awake..."he stammered nervously. "Listen I.."

"It's ok I remembered.."Tayua said. It was silent between them for a few moments. Tayua had woken up to those beautiful eyes. She remembered that she kissed him last night. She felt guilty she really did, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Tayua. Since the others aren't awake yet. You should head back to your tent and get changed. Were setting off soon, since those old friends of yours delayed us far too long"

* * *

Tayua nodded. They had already wasted time dealing with her old team.

"Besides we wouldn't want Sakurai hime and Chouji to get the wrong idea. Your hairs a mess as well"Shikamaru concluded, a sly smile on his perfect lips. Tayua blushed furiously. How dare he...say such.. Guys really are perverted.

"Your right"she said calmly.

"Tayua I can't move unless you stop clutching on to my shirt"

Tayua glanced down at her hands and indeed was he correct. She was still clutching tightly on to his shirt. Her face turned even redder as she let go, his arms finally let go of hers. As both of them stood up. Tayua wiped the dust from her outfit.

"Tayua...I..."Shikamaru began.

"I-will hurry up and get changed. I have a feeling the others are going to wake up soon"Tayua said, as she jumped down from the tree. As she went inside her tent. She could not help but smile.

* * *

Temari folded the sheets and gathered her stuff in to her bag. She fastened the fan tightly behind her back. She took one last glance at the room. Alright. I should get going. As she shut the room the door. The elderly couple who let her stay in the house arrive.

"Ah Temari-san"the lady said.

"Thank you for having me over"Temari said politely. She was surprised when the elderly woman embraced her. Yet she embraced her in return. "Please do come again Temari-san".

Temaris blue eyes flickers towards her husband. Who was staring at the counter. She guessed straight away that they were poor. "I forgot something..."Temari said letting go of the old lady and heading towards her room. She took a ton of cash out of her purse and placed it on the bed. Once she had done so she said goodbye once again and left.

She looked down at the path, a small smile appears on her face thinking about the Kohona genius. I will see you again soon Shika.

* * *

The other male member of team Asuma was not happy, in fact he was furious with his best friend Shikamaru. He thought it would be awkward around Shikamaru and Tayua this morning. Yet they walk side by side laughing and telling jokes. In a way, it sort of mad Chouji jealous. Shikamaru had been his best friend since they were younger. But ever since Ino died, he had been really distant and not laughing so much. However since Tayua came he's been happy. Too bad it's the wrong person.

Shikamaru lifted a bag of chips to his face. "Eat Chouji. I don't want you complaining later on"

For once in his life Akimichi Chouji said these words. "I'm not hungry.

"Akimichi? Not hungry. Is he ok Shikamaru?"Tayua asked softly.

"He's fine. Seriously Chouji.."Shikamaru said chucking me the bag of chips, but I never caught it. Instead I stepped over it crushing the chips in to small pieces.

"Suit yourself..."Shikamaru said, opening a new bag of chips and giving some to Tayua. He didn't know what was wrong with his best friend. But he had to focus on Sakurai himeprotection first. Chouji stops in there tracks causing them to halt. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "Cho?"

"Summoning jutsu"Chouji said.

A large dark brown owl with crystal blue eyes appear before us. Tayua glanced over at Chouji confused. How come he was using his summoning jutsu.

"Cho. Care to explain?"

"I sense other chakra. I'm going to send Umi here to figure out if there our allies"Chouji said, trying to hide his excitement. It was about time he sensed them. Shikamaru didn't seem to notice and carries on walking with Tayua. Tch. That will soon change when she comes.

"Let me guess that message is for the Suna wind?"Miyuki said, sneaking up beside me. Chouji nodded.. "Hey wait a second. How do you know that Temari-San is in this forest?"he said in a hush tone.

She chuckled. "Didn't you guys realise yet?"

Chouji shakes his head.

"I'm not only the daughter of the Damiyo of the land of fire. But I'm also Temari, Kankuro and Gaaras cousin"she said. Chouji stood there shocked and then re called a time with Temari a few years back. She did mention having a cousin that will help her.

"Is this why.."

"Yes. That's the reason I've been trying to get that girl Tayua away from Shikamaru-San. So far though, even my a tempts aren't working"she said sadly.

"Then what do you suppose we do next Miyuki hime?"Chouji asked polietly. Despite the fact that she was Temaris cousin, he couldn't forget his manners.

"First of all you should try calling me Miyuki!"

"B-ut"he stammered. He couldn't be disrespectful to a princess. Shikamaru will never let him live this down.

"No buts! Please Cho-kun?"Miyuki asked sweetly, don't look in to her eyes...Chouji turns his head and looks in to them. Ah crap...

"Fine. What should we do first Miyuki?"Chouji asked. A huge sinister grin appears on the delicate face of the princess. "I still have plenty of tricks left up my sleeve"and for the first time in years. Chouji was freaked out.

"Chouji" "Oh right! Umi go on ahead"Chouji said passing him the coded message. Just in chase, his best friend had been quite the target of a few enemy shinobi. If his name was mentioned in a letter, many others would seek out to kill him.

"Cho! Sakurai-Hime you two coming or not?"Shikamaru shouted.

"Coming. If you don't mind. Can we stop at the nearest town?"Miyuki asked sweetly, but Chouji could see the evil look in her eyes. She's something else...

* * *

Tayua was annoyed. Of course she was, why the hell did they have to stop in a town for? Plus this town of all towns.

"What's wrong?"Shikamaru asked.

"The people of this town might recognise me. I've attacked this place before"Tayua admitted.

"Don't worry your with us. Know one will hurt you"Shikamaru assured her, she nodded. But Tayua couldn't shake out this uneasy feeling she was having.

* * *

Shikamaru hated towns, especially this one. Since it seems like the princes was well known here. Everyone kept staring at them. He hated attention. Shikamaru wished he was still a chunin that had so much free time. But those days were over now.

* * *

After 5 hours in the town, picking up supplies for the princess.. Ok so they weren't. Chouji and Miyuki tried everything they could do to split up Tayua and Shikamaru but nothing worked. In fact you could say that his two team mates were closer now.

"AH DAM IT! WE FAILED"Chouji screamed.

"No! Wait. I still have one last trick"Miyuki said. Though Chouji could see in her face how exhausted she was.

"That would be.."Chouji trailed off, as she grabbed a random guy with messy brown hair by the collar.

"Sakurai Miyuki hime?"the guy stammered.

"I want you to do me a little favour"Miyuki asked, flashing me a grin. Chouji knew straight away what she was planning.

* * *

Shikamaru stepped outside the shop, 4 carrier bags in his hands. He hopped that this was the last of the princess supplies. Just as he stepped outside, he sees a man grab Tayuas arm. Ah geez. Can't she stop attracting guys for one second? He was about to go help her, when she surprised him by throwing the guy towards the other side of the town.

He smirked and walked up behind her. "What happened to keeping your cover?"Shikamaru said.

"Meh"Tayua said looking away.

* * *

Sooner or later Chouji and Miyuki went towards the gate. All there plans failed and Miyuki felt her cheeks heating up. How embarassing. I made a complete fool out of myself. He's a jonin elite as well. She felt so foolish that she couldn't do anything to help.

"Um..Miyuki?"Chouji said interrupting my thoughts. "Yes?"

"You know despite the fact that your plans didn't work. It's fine. I hope you don't mind me saying so but I thought you would be such a stuck up bratty princess. But instead you weren't like that..at least we got to know each other well. Miyuki"Chouji said. Miyuki felt her heart skip a beat. What was this feeling.

* * *

After one whole hour of traveling, we finally arrived at the main town in the fire country. Shikamaru sighed a breath of relief. It's about time they got here. Soon..we can all get back to Kohona. Miyuki turns to face us. "Your just like what the rumours said"

"Hn. There just rumours..."Shikamaru said. Honestly he wasn't as great as people make him out to be.

"You don't admit things I see. Yet your so popular with the ladies"she said in a teasing tone.

"Shessh.."Shikamaru said.

"..don't get to popular will you? We don't want you to be forgetting the Suna wind do we"she whispers. Shikamaru blinks his eyes, did she just say..?

"It was nice meeting you Tayua-chan. I hope to see you again soon"

"Hey what about me"Chouji said. Miyuki giggle and before he knew it. She leaned over and pressed her lips against his. At first Chouji was confused..then he realised that this must be his first kiss. Such a sensation. Now I know what Asuma-sensei felt.

Shikamaru walked around the forest, finally they would be getting back to Kohona. Then I would see who the mystery person from Suna is. He hoped so much that it would be her. He would do anything for it to be-... His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a high chakra. "Ready Tayuya?"he said, she nodded and threw a bunch of Kunais in to the air. There was a large cloud of smoke and once it faded away, Shikamaru could see the 3 sound ninja from yesterday.

Tch. I knew it was too good to be true. There was no way that even someone as powerful as Tayuyua could of defeated them in one go.

"Jidombo,. Sakon. Handle the fat guy. I'll deal with theese two"Kidomaru said. Tch. Shikamaru watched as the two left Kidomarus side and started a battle with Chouji. Dam. 2 powerful sound ninjas against his best friend.. I need too..but Tayuya. A hand placed on his shoulder. "Tayuya..."

She grinned. "Let's finish this off quickly"

Shikamaru pulled out a kunai from his bag and threw it at Kidomaru. It hit the sound ninjas arm, he laughed. A evil laugh that echoed throughout the forest.

"Is that all?"

* * *

Shikamaru leaped in to the air and threw several more Kunais, but this time they were no normal Kunais. He made a hand sign. "Fire Style: 100 flames!"Flames surrounded the several Kunais, with so much speed and destructive however was not affected and deflected the attack with a sound wave. Is this all they have? How pathetic. Even for Tayuyua...wait a second Tayuyua? Where did she go?

"Angel flute: Chains of Fantasy"a voice said, before he knew it. He was unable to move his body. What the...? Dam. He realised it straight away. He bit his lip. Dam Tayuyua and her genjutsu...

"Shikamaru! Now!"Tayuya shouted, despite being caught up in the genjutsu. Even he could hear this. Before Kidomaru knew it, a strange a shadow of arm was crawling on his neck . His eyes widened. Can't break free...but if...marks appears on his body.

* * *

Shikamaru smirked. Shadow strangler technique successful. He looked over at his female team mate, who had a playful smile across her face.

* * *

Tayuya charged towards her ex Kidomaru, at full speed with the passion to kill him. It's time you go..you have too. Vanish from my memory. However before she could lift the kunai to his neck, black marks surrounded his body. Tayuyas eyes widened, realising what was happening. Curse Mark...she couldn't control her speed and was still charging towards him. "HA HA HA!"Kidomaru said, grabbing hold of my wrist. Before Tayuaya could react, his lips met hers. But she didn't feel the same sensation as she did when she kissed Shikamaru last night. In fact it felt like a monster was devouring her away.

"Kiss me back.."Kidomaru insisted, she didn't and tried to pull away from his strong grasp.

Tayuya couldn't help but shiver, as she saw the seal appearing in her body again. Her life was flashing away. Just when she thought it was over, 250 fire shurikens aimed at Kidomaru and someone had pulled me away. Tayua found herself being carried bridal style by Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru..."

"You need rest. I'll handle this guy"he said calmly, she wanted to slap him and help. But she knew that her shoulder was aching so much because of the curse Mark.

* * *

This Kidomaru guy really is good to have gotten to Tayuya like that. Shikamaru didn't make a comment on the kiss, he didn't need too. They had their own problems that the didn't want to get himself involved in. This guy was the one who got Neji almost killed, so what did he expect? Still he posses far to much skill for a guy who's working for Kabuto now. A ton of cob webs was sent in my direction, Shikamaru sighed. He really didn't have time for this. "Fire Style: Destructive wave"In seconds the cob webs were turned in to ashes.

No time for me to think. "Fire Style: Phoneix Dragon!" He leapt in to the air once more and charged towards Kidomaru.

* * *

This Naara Shikamaru guy is pretty good. In fact he's unbelievably strong. If I hadn't activated my curse Mark I would be dead now. That phoneix dragon...there traveling so fast...what would this guys weakness be? Kidomaru glanced over at Tayuya perfect.

He charges towards Shikamaru, but actually he was charging towards Tayua.

* * *

Temari who had been traveling for a few hours now still hadn't arrived at the leaf village. Since a sort of genjutsu wall sent her further away from her destination. She sighed, just as she did so. A owl landed on her shoulder. She studied the owls features. Those eyes. Umi..?

"Give me the message Umi"Temari commanded the owl. It handed the scroll to her.

**Temari-San.**

**I hope you don't mind, but I senses your chakra in the forest and well I know later we will be going to battle with the sound ninja. **

**If you see a cloud of smoke. Please rush over in that direction.**

**Chouji**

**Ps: I'm the one who made the genjutsu wall.**

She grinned. I'll see you soon Shika.

"Come on out Matsuri, Kankuro. I know Gaara sent you"Temari said. Both of them step out. "Temari-San.."

"Let's go. Were going to aid Kohona ninja"she told Matsuri, who nodded her head. Temari saw the smoke and followed the direction.

* * *

Shikamarus eyes widened once he saw Kidomaru change direction.

"TAYUYA!"

He immediately jumped in to save her, a large wound appeared on his shoulder.

But apparently Kidomaru wasn't done yet as he pulled out several deadly Kunais.

"Time for you to die!"

Oh man. This is it.

* * *

Tayuya cursed herself for being so weak. Shikamarus shoulder was bleeding pretty badly...wait a second kunai? No...why can't I move... Tayua thought he was going to die right in front of her. When a familiar wind blew Kidomaru away. No way...

* * *

Chouji coughed out a lot of blood, thinking it was over. At least I got to see Shikamaru be happy before dying. Sakon and Jidombo lifted two Kunais towards him...

He was surprised that after moments past that he didn't die yet. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see a puppet standing in front of him and a wall of sand.

* * *

This wind. He immediately opened his eyes, there she was right in front of him...

"Who are you?"Kidomaru asked. A smirk appears on his ex ex girlfriend face. "Allies of Kohona..."

* * *

"DAM! You again?"Sakon growled. Chouji managed a small smile at the two who just saved him.

"Were shinobi..."Kankuro began.

"Of the sand"Matsuri declared. Matsuri immediately makes a shadow clone. Her clone walks over to me. "Chouji-San..try to keep still"the clone said, as a huge red light emerges from her finger tips. He managed to nod. Shikamaru...don't die on me.

* * *

It didn't take Kankuro that long to defeat Sakon, in fact. It was much faster than last time. Matsuri was healing Chouji. He glances up at the tall trees. good luck Sis. The other guy Jidombo got away, but there was nothing he could do about that.

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't believe it. Temari..Temari was actually here. He hadn't seen her in years and now she just shows up out of know where. Every single time, she saves me when I almost die. Temari had changed so much. Her hair was still in it's usual style, but instead of wearing her headband on her forehead. She wore a pale blue top and matching skirt. A dark blue Cardigan over the blue top. However her Sunagakure headband was on her right arm, which surprised Shikamaru. She always told him before that it would get in the way of battles. He couldn't see her eyes since her bangs had grown longer and it was covered. But he could already imagine them. Those beautiful green eyes..

"By the way. You look like crap.."she commented, glancing over at my wounded shoulder.

"Ha ha. Is that all you have to say after all these years?"he said. She seemed to have frozen. To him that was confusing.

"So your from the sand huh? The one who defeated Tayuya"Kidomaru said.

Temari sighs. "I don't know a Tayuya, but even if I did. I don't see why I let a enemy know"

She's acting so cool. Temari is...wait what am I...? Don't tell me. That I still have feelings for her.

"Theres no way you could beat him Temari. We should regroup and think of a plan, before attacking him"Shikamaru said. If his memory was correct, Temari wasn't good at close range attacks..

"Naara Shikamaru. Remember the last time you said that? And I beat your new team mate over there to a pulp. In fact I am curious why she's alive, but I'm sure you will give me the details later"

So she did see Tayuya. Speaking of which, he glances over at her and sees a girl with short brown hair healing Tayuya. Is that who...?

His thoughts were interrupted as Kidomaru appeared in his second state, a huge spider web behind him. He's going to.. "Temari!"he shouted, as the spiders all attacked her at once.

"Dai-Kamaitachi No jutsu Cyclone scythe technique!"Temari yelled.

(**A/N: Dai-kamaitchi no jutsu Cyclone scythe technique is the "Wind cyc" jutsu Temari uses against Ten ten and Shikamaru in there battle. Also against Tayuya)**

**

* * *

**

A late strong gust of wind went towards Kidomaru. Even Kidomaru being as fast as he was couldn't escape the Sand kunoichis jutsu. A large wound appears in his chest and on his face. Dam! This wind is made out of chakra. I have to move out the way...before she can get me again.

"Don't think I will let you escape"Temari retorted.

* * *

Matsuri who had created 2 shadow clones earlier on. Let them handle healing the wounded, she had gone after the large guy who escaped. That's right. She chose to fight Jidumbo. Despite the fact he was bigger than her. He was actually no match for me.

She smirked as the sand surrounded his feet. "It's over..."

"Dam..."Jidumbo said.

"Sabaku soso! Imploding sand funeral!"Matsuri shouted, there was a cry heard.

All the sand she use for the battle went inside her gourd. She walked over to the enemy to double check if he was dead. He was. THANKGOODNESS. She smiled, practicing that technique with Gaara-sensei was worth it. Now time to head back.

* * *

"Yeah right! You won't be able to defeat me!"Kidomaru said smugly, though

Shikamaru could tell that the guy was frightened out of his wits over Temari.

Heck even he was before.

"Oh? We sand ninja aren't as nice as our friends from the leaf. So we won't let you escape like they do"

Did she have to point that out? It's true that the village always spared most enemies. But they always had a reason.

Shikamaru watched as she put blood on her fan. He stood back a bit.

"Kirikiri-mai blade dance!"Temari yelled. In seconds most tress in the forest were all gone, and like before the trees fell on Kidomaru. This time though he was crushed so badly, that no one could see his face.

Temari turns to face me. A smile on her face. "Well? I'm stronger than before right.."

Yes. She's definitely scarier than any woman he's ever met. Yet. He grinned. He had to admit. It was good to see her.

"Yeah. Your definitely stronger now..."Shikamaru admitted.

She smirked. "Oh. So I'm not troublesome anymore?"

"I wouldn't say that just yet"he said.

"Oi Temari! You finished?"Kankuro yelled.

"Yeah! Is Chouji ok?"Temari asked. Shikamaru glanced down and saw the brown hair girl healing Chouji. A shadow clone must be healing Tayuya.

* * *

Tayuya barely opened her eyes, when she did. She saw Shikamaru grin at Temari. He's actually proper smiling at her. Shikamaru...?


	4. What they have, like the wind

All 6 of them walk back to Kohona, but this time they took a different route. Knowing more sound ninja would come to retrieve the bodies. Temari sighs, Shikamaru almost made her loose her focus earlier on. Did he have to act casually about what happened years ago? Sure it wasn't much, but still. Her thoughts was interrupted by a loud growling noise.

"I'm HUNGRY!"Chouji yelled.

"Calm down Akimichi-San. Your wounds haven't healed up properly yet"Matsuri said.

"I told you to eat earlier. I even gave you a bag of chips right

Tayuya?"Shikamaru asked the red head girl, who nodded. Tayuya huh? So the rumours were true that Lady Tsunade trained another disciple. From the sound of all places. She shakes her head. The 5th is a wise lady..she knows what she's doing.

"Chouji. Here"Temari said passing the orange hair jounin, her bento.

* * *

"Ehh..Temari are you sure you should give him your food?"Shikamaru said, confused on her kind gesture. She smirked at me, causing me to blush. "Ha ha

Shika. Your actually blushing!"

"Troublesome woman I am not"

"What was that?"

"I said your a troublesome woman!"

"Yet I know you don't mean it"

That shut him up. Shikamaru despite what he was saying, deep down he still had very strong feelings for the sand kunoichi.

"Temari! Your a life saver"Chouji said munching on her food. Shikamaru gazes up at the blue sky. That was a close one again. Chouji almost got injured.

"If you cry again like a baby wimp. I will seriously use my wind cyc jutsu on you"Temari threatened. Man this woman is nuts. She can even read my thoughts. Scary.

"Call me scary and you won't like the punishment"

Punishment eh..?

"You two stop flirting for a second"Kankuro said, causing both of them to turn bright red.

"HA HA! That's a good one Kankuro!"Temari joked.

Shikamaru didn't say anything, if he did have feelings for Temari. He would try and figure out the reason why he was falling for the strong willed woman again.

"Oi Tayuya. You ok?"Shikamaru asked, ever since Temari and the others came. She had been strangely quiet. Tayuya nodded.

"Isn't she a sound ninja?"Kankuro said. Everyone stops walking. Temari sighs.

"Duh. But I didn't mention anything because it would of been too awkward". Ah so thats why she didn't say.

"Nasaki Tayuya. New member of team 10"Shikamaru said introducing her. The other 3 nodded.

* * *

Tayuya really didn't like those guys from the sand, they kept glaring at her like she was some sort of bomb ready to explode or something.

"I'm Sabaku Kankuro"the guy in the black suit said.

"Saeki Matsuri. It's a pleasure to meet you"the girl with short brown hair said, politely. At least this girl isn't so bad. That guy in the black suit is suspicious of me.

Finally it was time for the star head girl to introduce herself. But Tayuya had already heard Shikamaru say it several times. Despite that the girl still walked over to me. A annoying grin formed on her face. "We didn't get a chance to say our names last time. What I meant to say was. We never had enough time"Oh. Bitch. Did she just? Tayuya was furious. The girl standing in front of her. Was the reason she left the sound ninja 4. Thinking she was far too weak.

"Anyway. I'm Sabaku Temari. Suna ambassador"she said.

Tayuya managed to nod her head, yet she still glared at her.

"Dont forget The Suna wind. Or did you abandon your title long ago?"Shikamarun asked. DAM! Why does he keep talking to her.

"...it's not like I abandoned it. It's just because I haven't used that name in a awhile"Temari said, instead of staying beside Shikamaru. She walked up with Matsuri and Chouji, which surprised Tayuya. There history. It must be something interesting.

* * *

To think he would say that so calmly, then again. Maybe I am over reacting. Before they knew it. They reached the gates of Kohona. Where a girl with long brown hair was waiting for, wait a second.

"Ten ten?"Temari called out. Her eyes lit up once she saw me. She immediately runs over to embrace me. Temari hugs her back. "I haven't seen you in years"Ten ten said.

"What's wrong? You missed me that much best friend"Temari joked.

"Oh? If I did miss you. It would be because I miss sparing with you"Ten ten said.

"Heh. So how's your little love life problem doing?"Temari said letting go of Ten ten.

"Great. In fact. Neji!"Ten ten shouted. A guy with darker brown hair steps out.

"Humph. So you finally accepted her huh?"Temari said. Neji nodded. "I am grateful to you Sabaki"

"Hey Neji! Call her Temari"Ten ten insisted. Temari chuckled, a few years ago. Hyuga Neji wouldn't even glance at Ten Ten. Now everything seems to have changed.

"Ten ten. Neji. Why are you two here?"Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing really. We just came back from a mission.."Neji trailed off. "..and Ten ten wanted to wait till Temari got here"She grinned. This guy really has changed.

"Also! Milady wanted to speak to us Tayuya"Ten ten said. Mi lady? So in the end. Ten ten must of also ended up training with lady Tsunade. Though even Temari could tell that Tsuande was more focused on training Sakura than the other two.

"Ehhhh? But I just got back from a mission. Why would she want to talk to me"Tayuya said slightly confused. Ten Ten dragged her and Neji away.

"Yo Kankuro. Want to see Kiba and the rest?"Chouji said.

"Oh yeah! Come along Matsuri"Kankuro said, Matsuri followed the two boys. Leaving me alone with Shikamaru.

"Well I guess"he began.

"Your going to show me around? That's great news"Temari finished for him. He grinned at her. "Troublesome woman.."

She smirked. "Come now! You are the suna ambassadors assistant"

* * *

Tayuya was right to be confused when Ten ten pulled her away. Instead of heading straight to the Hokages office, they hid behind a bush. Soon Chouji, Kankuro and Matsuri joined them as well.

"Ehhhh? Guys. What the heck are we doing?"

"Spying"Ten ten answered.

"I can see that. But who are we spying on?"Tayuya said, rather annoyed that she got tricked by ten ten. When Lady Tsunade found her in the forest, she took her in to Kohonas private training grounds. There she met Ten ten. Tayuya suspected that Ten tens first reaction would be too kill me. However a smile forms on her face. That wasn't the case. She took me in. Accepted me straight away. Ten ten and her since then had become really good friends. Tayuya thought of her as a best friend, but now she knew that Ten ten was best friends with Temari. She wasn't sure anymore.

"Temari and Shikamaru"Chouji said, eating another large bag of chips.

"Why? I think this is stupid. Shikamaru was supposed to treat me to ramen"Tayuya said standing up, but Ten ten pulled her back down. "What's the big idea?"

"Leave those two alone. Despite the fact that it seemed like there ok...they still need to talk about what happened 4 years ago. They should of never broke up, yet something happened. I'm sure you of all people should understand this"Ten Ten whispered. Kidomaru and me..before. 4 years ago. Tayuya shakes her head and turns her head to watch the two.

"Tayu. You going to help us then?"Ten ten said. Tayuya nodded.

"Alright guys. Contact the others. They should be at there usual spots"

Great. Don't tell me she got all the other jounin in our year to help? Tayuya wasn't Jonin, yet she was a special jounin. At least her rank was better than others.. Though Tayuya always wondered why she was never promoted.

* * *

Shikamaru didn't know why. But he had a feeling that the others set them up or something. It was awkward. After all these years, he really wanted to apologise to her. Yet he didn't know how to say it.

"...so 4 years ago..."he began.

"That's! Oh look ramen shop. Naruto! Hinata!"Temari called out to the blonde and purple head Hyuga. They go over to them.

"Temari! Been awhile"Naruto said.

"Yup!"

"Are you two on a date as well?"Naruto said, nudging me.

"Oh please like I would ever. I'm here as the Suna ambassador"Temari said calmly, but Shikamaru could tell that there was something wrong with her. Same response as before. Yet this time she doesn't seem sure.

Shikamaru found himself sitting down as Temari and Naruto had a ramen eating contest. He glanced over at Hyuga Hinata. Over the years, she was a lot more calmer and no longer shy. She was even the head of the Hyuga clan now. More people respected her."How has it been going Hyuga?"Shikamaru said trying to make conversation. She stops eating.

"Stressful. You do know that soon the new graduates from the academy will come and I'm in charge of sorting out the new teams"

Oh crap. I forgot all about having genin teams. He sighs. "Please tell me I don't have a troublesome team"

She laughed. "Don't worry your team was actually hand picked by me and

Kurenai-sensei.."

Shikamaru gulped. Kurenai-sensei...yep that made it worse.

Before he realised it. Temari lost to Naruto. "DAM! Rematch-"

* * *

But Shikamaru already pulled her away and payed for her 150 stacks of ramen. His hands are so soft..wait a second..

"Geez! Did you have to pull me away"Temari said annoyed, once they were further away from the Ramen shop.

"Yeah. You would of choked if I didn't"Shikamaru said. Temari glanced around her surroundings. They were in the park, but no little children was there.

"Any reason you should care?"she challenged.

"Yeah there is..."Shikamaru said. Temaris eyes widened, then realised he was still holding on to her hand.

"Shikamaru. You can let go..."Temari said.

"Fine.."he said as he pulled her hand away. Her hand felt empty then.

"So there's a new shopping district down town. Want to come?"Shikamaru asked

her, making it less awkward. Temari nodded and both of them left the park.

Shikamaru couldn't help but think they were being watched.

Must of just been my imagination

* * *

Tayuya couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous. Was he just going to confess a moment ago? He even held on to her hand.

"This doesn't look too good"Ten ten said.

"Yeah. Temari won't admit it anymore"Chouji agreed. Temari..? Yeah it actually looked like she was trying to avoids being alone with Shikamaru, which confused me even more.

Maybe later I can go to the libary to read there history. It's not like there dating. So why am... He kissed me not her. So it doesn't mean anything.

"Just because he kissed you, it doesn't mean anything. He was just upset, plus he thought you were Ino"Chouji said, appearing beside me.

"How did you..."Tayuya gasped.

"I'm not a fool Nasaki. Anyone can see that Shikamaru cares about you. But too bad that care isn't enough. Since what they have..."Chouji began. A strong gust of wind blew, there seemed to be flames in the air.

"Is like the wind"Chouji said.

Like the wind huh? To share something special like that with someone. Maybe me and Kidomaru were like that before?

* * *

When Ayumi finally reached Suna. The person who was waiting for her, wasn't who she was expecting. "...Gaara..."

His emerald green eyes met mine, as he took of his Kazekage hat.

"It's been 4 years Ayu"

She bit her lip. 4 years ago huh? To everyone. 4 years ago meant something to them. To Ayumi it meant the day she left Gaara. She didn't want to explain it now. But she new she had no choice.

"About 4 years ago..."she began, but was interrupted when he pulled her in to a hug. "It doesn't matter anymore, I've missed you. Ayu"

Crystal tears fell from her eyes as she hugged the kazekage. What she did was so selfish, she never thought he would be willing to forgive.. Yet here he was taking her back.

* * *

A guy with black short hair entered the cemetery, he places a daffodil on one of the graves. Ino. 4 years ago, you broke up with me. But up un till this day..I really do love you. Sai before had no emotions. Till he joined team 7 and that's when he started seeing a lot of team 10 member Yamanaka Ino. Before he knew it. He fell in love with the blonde beauty.

A hand placed on his shoulder, he spun around to find a certain pink hair kunoichi. "Ugly..."he began.

"Don't start Sai.."Sakura said, smiling. But he could tell she was still upset as well.

* * *

Temari couldn't help but look at all the new shops in fascination. Sure in Suna there were plenty of shops like the ones in Kohona. But Temari being the second strongest in her village, was sent in so many missions. Plus she had her own genin team to look after. Speaking of genin team. Those 3 better not be causing Gaara too much fuss.

"So you got your own genin team yet?"Shikamaru asked. Temari nodded.

"Yeah"Temari said, reaching in to her bag for the photograph. She handed it over to Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru took the photograph. In the photo Temari stood there wearing her black robes from before. So he assumed this picture was pretty old. At front was a guy with dark brown hair, a scowl on his face. The girl in the middle had lovely blonde hair and purple eyes. The guy at the end had bright orange hair and a huge grin on his face. He handed the photo back to her.

"These kids must be older now right?"Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. There 15. But not exactly chunin yet. I didn't want them entering the exams till they matured"Temari said, placing the photo back in her bag.

"I get it. One of them was a coward huh?"Shikamaru said. Before Temari could respond to me. A girl with black curly hair bumped in to me.

"I'm so sorr-ah ha ha! It's you"the girl stammered pointing at me. Shikamaru gazed down at the little girl. She had black curls yet her eyes were a darker shade like her father.

He grinned and helped her up. "Been awhile hasn't it Misao"

"YUP! See my forehead protractor? I'm a ninja now!"she said happily.

"Who's the kid?"Temari said curiously.

"She's Sarutobi Misao"Shikamaru introduced. He hadn't seen the little brat since she started the academy. So he was amazed to see how much she had grown.

"Ehhhh! Shikamaru-tan. I didn't realise you had a girlfriend"Misao said, a teasing smile formed on the little 13 year olds lips. Shikamaru turned a darkshade of red and so did Temati.

"Bingo!"Misao said.

"Misao! Your still too young"Shikamaru said.

"No! I'm 14 tomorrow"Misao said. Crud. The kids birthday tomorrow and he has too forget her gift.

"I'm not his girlfriend, but it's nice to meet you Misao-chan. I'm Sabaku Temari from Sunagakure"Temari said softly. Misao nodded and turned to face me. "Too bad you can't ever get a pretty girl! I have to go now. Bye bye"she said rushing off.

"That kid..will be the end of me eventually"he muttered.

Temari chuckled. "She seemed pretty sweet and she resembles her mother a lot"

He nodded in agreement. Though Misao looked exactly like her mother. Her fighting style and her personality was definitely from her father.

* * *

"Seen anything you like?"Shikamaru asked Temari.

"Not really.."she lied. In fact there had been loads of things she wanted to buy, but carying them would of been far too much. "Ok then"he said and walks up to the pile of clothes I was looking at earlier. What is he? Temari watched Shikamaru but them all. Her eyes widens as he walked up to her and passed her the bag. "What the...""Here. For you"Shikamaru said. She took them without saying thank you, as they carried on looking around the place. Secretly she was happy he actually bought her something. He seems different somehow.

"Being generous doesn't seem like you"she finally said.

He grinned at her. "Well times do change Tem Tem"

She punched his arm lightly and smiled. "It's Temari"

* * *

Yes! Ten ten was basically jumping for joy, as they watched the two slowly become closer again. She wanted Temari to be happy, she knew her best friend had been working hard to grow stronger for Shikamaru. It's time he realises how foolish his mistake of leaving her! Though Ten ten couldn't help but be concerned about Tayuya. She had become really close friends with the former sound ninja. They were like sisters. They were both her best friends. Yet she knew that Tayuya didn't like Temari for some reason.

"Say Tayu? Was Temari the sand ninja who beat you before?"Ten Ten said. Tayuya froze before nodding. No wonder she doesn't like Temari. The weapon mistress sighs, "it's too bad. You two are my best friends in the whole world. It would of been nice to have a threesome"

Tayuya didn't respond. Ten ten carries on watching Temari and Shikamaru. She grins. Time to make you happy Temari. Even though when we first met you weren't exactly so friendly. That's different now.

* * *

Soon night falls. Shikamaru hadn't noticed how dark it was getting, some people were still awake. Mostly bars and tea shops. "It's getting late. Best get to the inn before they close"Temari said also noticing.

"You won't mind if there is one last place I take you?"Shikamaru said suddenly getting a idea. Temari nodded.

Temari followed Shikamaru in to a place with a huge waterfall and so many cherry trees. Her eyes widened realising where they were.

"Shikamaru why did you take me here?"she whispered.

"I'm sorry Temari. I really am. If I could take back everything I did before then I will"he blurted out. A small smile appears on her face. "Then care to face the consequences?"

He nodded and she leaned in closer to him. Till her lips pressed against his.

* * *

Shikamaru stood there stunned as Temari kissed him. He smirked. Two can play at that game. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her back.

"I love you.."Shikamaru finally said. Temari grinned. "I love you too"

Ten ten smiled at the two, Chouji, Neji, Matsuri and Kankuro sighed a breath of relief. "FINALLY!"Ten ten shouted. Temari and Shikamaru look up and see us. Both of them turn bright red.

"I GOT THAT ON CAMERA!"Ten ten yelled.

"TEN TEN!"Temari shouted.

"Smooth one"Chouji said appearing beside me, we watched as the Temari chased after Ten ten.

"Oh? How about you. You and Sakurai Miyuki. Very interesting"Shikamaru commented.

"You and a princess? I wouldn't of suspected"Neji said. Shikamaru didn't realise that Tayuya wasn't with them. In fact he sort of forgotten about the red head sound ninja.


	5. Hidden Tears

Next morning. Tayuya rushed over to the Kohona library. But just her luck, since it was closes for the day. Ah dam! Just as she was walking around. She bumped in two people.

"Ah sorry..."Tayuya said politely.

"Tayu?"the person said, Tayua glances up and was shocked to see Shikamaru with Temari. Temari hits him on the head. "Don't be rude Shika". The first thing Tayuya noticed was there hands interlocked with each others."Ehhh..."Tayua said confused.

Shikamaru looked away embarrassed. Temari grinned happily. "this guy actually confessed to me last night"

Tayua felt a sudden pain in her heart. There going out? But what happened to..it was just a few days ago. Why.. Why.. Just when she started to. Why does he. Just cause she shows up again. Just cause she's back in his life again.

"I challenge you Sabaku Temari. For a rematch.."Tayuya found herself saying, the people who were awake were staring at them two.

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't believe what Tayuya was doing. Challenge Temari? She's only going to get herself killed. Idiot. "Now now girls. We wouldn't want to start any trouble so early in the morning"Shikamaru said calmly.

However both of them didn't answer, his sweat dropped. Is it just me or do there seem to be lightning bolts? Man troublesome Temari. Please somehow decline. Yet Shikamaru knew very well that Temari wouldnt. She wasn't the kind of girl to back down on challenges. Her answer surprised him "I decline. For a good reason as well. Your one of Ten tens best friend. If I hurt you, she will get hurt as well and I don't want that. Besides your chakra is still unstable. I would ask a medical ninja to check up on you"

Temari, she let's go of my hand and turns to face me. Then back at Tayuya. "Shikamaru. I would bring her to the Hokage or even the Uchia family. Because when curse marks are involved. Those guys are the experts". Shikamaru nodded and Temari vanished like the wind. He walks over to his red hair team mate.

"Tayuya. Let's get going. I'm sure Chouji is waiting for us"Shikamaru said. Tayuya got up and they walked to the squad 10 training grounds. Chouji to Shikamarus shock, was know where to be seen. Hmmm.

"sorry. I over reacted"Tayuya apologised. "Yet I couldn't help it"she said, tears falling from her eyes. Ah man. She's crying. What should I do? This is why I am not good with girls.

"Shikamaru-tan! Why are you making a girl cry for!"a familiar voice said. He looks up to see Kurenais daughter Misao. Ah Crud. She's going to spread this rumour around the whole village now.

"Your so pathetic you know?"Misao said, as she went past me and walked over to

Tayuya. Man does that girl ever leave me alone? She's everywhere I go. Too bad.

"Misao-chan doesn't mean to be horrible"a voice said, Shikamaru sees another 13 year old girl. With dark red hair and brown eyes.

"really? She's always horrible to me"a kid with dark black spiky hair said.

These kids. Already Shikamaru knew they would be great ninja. There chakra overwhelmed him.

"Yeah I get it. You two must be her friends right? How about if I treat you kids to some barbecue?"Shikamaru offered.

The other two nodded. "Misao! I'm treating your friends to barbecue. Care to join us? You as well Tayua?"he called over. The other girls walk over to us and we headed over to the barbecue place.

Once we were seated. The kids were looking at the menu, while Tayua was glancing out the window still ignoring me. Ah man. She apologises then ignores me. What on earth is her problem?

"Ok Mina. This is Naara Shikamaru. One of the Kohona twelve. Legendary laze.

Kohona genius and Kohona Flame"Misao introduced.

Shikamaru turned to her two friends.

"I'm Reshiro Aki. It's a pleasure to meet you"Aki said politely. Shikamaru nodded his head. At least some genin have manners. Wait a second Reshiro? She's from Daizukes household?

"Your big brother is Daizue isn't it?"Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. But we don't really talk much"Aki said.

"Ok enough about Akis clan. My clan is way better. Brace yourselves I'm Kurosaki Takumi!"

Kurosaki. Another well known household in Kohona. It was said that there powers rivalled the Hyuga house hold. There clan was famous for it's mysterious weapons and jutsus. Yet there main rivals was the powers of the Uchia household. No one knows why they argue.

"Seems like the genin this year are stronger"Shikamaru commented.

"Yeah. Of course we are"Misao said.

* * *

"When do you guys get your jounin instructors?"Tayua said joining the conversation. She couldn't stare at the window the whole time. Even she knew that.

"Tomorrow. I want one of the Kohona twelve as my sensei.."Misao said. Tayuya nodded. The Kohona twelve were powerful ninjas of Kohona. Just like the 3 legendary Sanin. The Kohona twelve had that reputation as well.

"I don't really mind. My beat friend Ryu from Suna got one of the 3 Suna legends as a instructor"Aki said, proudly.

Suna again? Oh god. Please don't tell me.

"One of the 3 legends of SUNA! Oh my gosh! You have to tell me who!"Misao said excited. These kids are just kids after all huh. Though that Misao girl really is mature for her age.

"Calm down Misao"Takumi said.

"Sabaku Temari the strongest kunoichi in the whole of Suna. I haven't met her yet. But they say she's in the village"Aki replied.

"Oh? That lady who was with Shikamaru-tan yesterday? Are the rumours true then. Confessing at midnight, in the waterfall beside a cherry blossom tree"

Tayuya couldn't help but get interested on how he confessed to her. She couldn't deny that the confession was pretty romantic. If only that girl was me.

"NANI? You confessed to her"Aki said shocked.

"Oh my gosh man. Your my hero now!"Takumi said. Everyone in the restaurant stared at us, and Tayuya gave them a harsh glare which stopped them from staring. She didn't mean to glare at anyone, but it really ticked her off when people stared at her. Sooner or later. They got there orders. To her surprise Shikamaru didn't eat that much.

"Hey. You can at least eat you know"Tayuya said.

"Oh? But I'm treating you and the genin. So it doesn't mean I have to eat"Shikamaru said yawning. Ugh. Is he trying to say that I'm like the genin?

Tayuya was about to stuff some food in his mouth, but the doors slowly opened. In came the star head Temari and a guy with blonde hair. She tried to re call where she saw him before.

"Brother.."Aki whispered trying to hide.

Temari didn't notice us, since she didn't go over to us at all. "They seem cosy"Misao commented.

"Aren't you worried?"Tayuya found herself saying. He raised his eyebrow at all of them. "It's probably about the genin teams. You know it's not easy just to let Hinata handle all of them"

Ah DAM. Tayuya had desperately wanted Temari to get caught cheating with another guy. But as Tayuya saw, Shikamaru knew everything about decided to listen in to their conversation, so she stood up and pretended to head for the toilets. But really she hid behind one of the plants.

"Temari. How's your genin team?"

"Fine really. They should be participating in the chunin exams this year"

"oh? How about if we make a bet. My strongest genin against yours"

"Your on Daizuke. But really don't pressure the Hyuga girl"

"Oh. I think your just scared to loose"

"I'm not scared. Now let's sort out these genin teams"

Tayuya went back to her table in defeat. Temari was loyal to Shikamaru. No matter how much she wanted them to break up with each other.

...

2 hours later, Tayua had left Shikamaru and the little kids. She sighs. Why am I acting this way? He won't ever leave her for me if... Her thoughts were interrupted as she stopped by the cemetery. Tayuya didn't know anyone well enough who died yet. Yamanaka Ino. She was curious to see who would visit her.

She looked at all the graves, there were many. But the special ones were right beside the Hokage. Let's see Sarutobi Asuma...ah... Is that Temari and a black hair guy?

"Sai..."Temari began.

"Temari. You can see her now"Sai said.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.."Temari began, her voice sounded so sad to Tayuya.

What is she sorry for?

"It's fine. It's not your fault you didn't make it in time. I never blamed you.

I'm sure neither does Shikamaru. After all he loves you now. I'm sure Ino is happy for both of you"Sai said. Tayuyas first impression when she met this guy, was that he was a silent. Cold hearted guy. Yet now.

"...I'm still so sorry. Ino loved you so much Sai. You knew that too didn't you?"Temari said embracing the guy. Calm down Tayuya it's just a friendly hug, but still.. She took out her camera and took the picture.

Soon that Sai guy left. Much to Tayuyas disappointment all they did was hug. Ah.

* * *

Temari knew who was watching her, as she hugged Sai. She didn't care. She felt really bad about what happened 4 years ago. Soon he left me alone in front of Inos grave. "Ino. Well you really was a spoilt princess. Such a spoilt fashion queen. Yet the one thing we had in common was loving him. Loving him. Shikamaru and I are going out now. I hope that. It's ok with you. Ino I've held my feelings back long enough. I didn't contact him for years knowing he still loved you. Please don't get mad at him.."

Crystal tears poured out of Temaris eyes. She didn't care who saw her crying now. She couldn't help it. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Im so sorry. I should of gotten there. I should of gotten there in time. Im sorry. I'm so selfish taking him away from you. I'm so selfish for secretly being happy once you died. Thinking I could have Shikamaru again. It was a selfish wish. Yet dam! Ino I could never like you. You were everything I wasn't. Your his age, a complete beauty. I was just a troublesome woman to him and maybe I am still. Even in death I envy you so much Ino.."

Suddenly a light appears from the grave, Temari felt someone embrace her. A sort of spirt of Ino was hugging her. "It's ok now Temari. I understand how you feel. Please don't cry anymore. I'm ok. He loves you now.."

* * *

A certain lazy hair jounin was hiding behind a tree. He had left the kids a few hours ago and decided to search for Tayuya. Instead he found Temari in the graveyard, in tears. He had listened to everything she had said. His eyes widened once he saw the sort of guardian spirt hugging Temari. Is that ino..?

"That's ino's spirt"a voice said. He turns to find Uchia Sakura in front of him. A daisy in her hands.

"Sakura? But how"Shikamaru said.

"Don't you know? Even spirts can exist. You just have to believe in them. Ino's spirit comes here once or so every year and she watches Sai. She once to talk to him. But she knows he would never let her go then"

"Then why? To Temari?"Shikamaru said slightly confused.

"Temari's still upset. Ino knows how sorry she's been. How much she's actually suffered. Actually Ino told me she was waiting for Temari to come visit her. This got me kind of jealous. Since she doesn't appear for me. Yet I knew the reason. Asuma sensei showed up a few times before. Yet after talking to his daughter last year. He stopped showing up"Sakura told him.

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yet he knew Sakura couldn't be lying to him since he too could see the spirit of Ino. "Do you think she would want to talk to me now?"

Sakura shakes her head. "Not now. She's still focused on Temari. We should leave them be. I'm heading back to my genin team. You want to join me?"she asked.

Shikamaru glanced over at Temari. He knew right now. That there was nothing he could do to help her. He nodded and followed Sakura to her team. All 3 of them were at least 15. Most jounin in his year were 19 or 20. After the whole thing with the akatsuki and Orchimaru. They needed to start training genin teams. So they asked a few skilled jonin to train some genin.

Only Sakura, Daizuke, Sasuke and Naruto had 15 year old genin teams that graduated from the academy 2 years ago.

"Shikamaru-sensei! Sakura-sensei!"the blue hair girl Miharu said waving her hand went over to them.

"Shikamaru-sensei! Are you here to help train our team again?"Miharu said excitedly.

"Please tell me you are. At least your training is much easier than Sakura-sensei's"Kio said.

"You guys are such wimps at times"Endou said.

"Well you see I..."Shikamaru was interrupted as Sakura tried to land a blow on him. He blocked her attack with his fist. She smirked. "Pretty good"

He sighs. "Since I have no choice. I'll help you Haruno"

"It's Uchia"Sakura said.

* * *

Temari then just realised how freaky the situation was and let go of Ino.

"What's wrong Temari?"Ino asked.

"It's strange. Your supposed to be dead"Temari replied calmly. Maybe this is my mind playing tricks on me.

"Oh I'm offended. I am dead silly. I just find myself wandering back in this cemetery at times"

"Yeah but don't people see you?"Temari wondered. If she had been here's few times then maybe others saw her as well. Before Ino could respond to her. "Oi Sis! The Hokage wants to see us now"Kankuro said appearing. Temari nodded.

"It seemed like someone was just hear a few moments ago. Who were you talking too?"Kankuro asked.

"I was-"Temari paused as she glanced back and didn't see Ino. Just her grave full of flowers. "..must of been your imagination brother. No one was here but me"

* * *

Tayuya walked around the village, she hadn't gathered enough information as she wanted. Something happened. That made Temari blame herself for Yamanaka Ino's death. She sighs, wishing she new more. Just as she does so. She hears familiar voices. Shikamaru and Uchia Sakura? Hmm..

"I didn't know. I really didn't"Shikamaru started.

"It's ok. I don't think many people knew. She never really told anyone her feelings. That's just how Temari-chan is"Sakura said, softly.

"Sakura-chan! Shikamaru-sensei! Shall we carry on?"one of the brats yelled. Sakura nodded.

Tayuya didn't know much about Uchia Sakura, despite being a student of Tsunades. Tayuya nor ten ten ever got a chance to work with her.

"Still. I actually thought she was ok you know? When I broke up with her. She even told me it was fine. I thought.."

"What you thought was wrong then"Sakura told him. Before she could listen anymore, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her in to the direction of the academy.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop you know?"her orange hair team mate said, as he stuffed on a bag of chips.

"Meh. Why should you care?"Tayuya said.

"This history that happened 4 years ago. Shouldn't be repeated"Chouji said, his tone serious. A strong gust of wind blew several leaves around us.

"What? What do you mean? How can it be repeated"Tayuya shouted confused.

"The fact that your exactly like her scares us all"Chouji said. Tayuya realised what he was saying, how can she be exactly like Yamanaka Ino.

"Who are you more closer too. Shizune-San or lady 5th?"Chouji said.

Tayuya lip. "Shizune-San"

"Right. Exactly like Ino. Only Shikamaru could ever make Ino blush. Ok one last question. Does Shikamaru save you every single time?"Chouji asked.

Her big green eyes widened. Before nodding. So many times already. Every single time he saves me.

"See? Even you can't deny how similar you are to our former team mate"Chouji said.

"I didn't realise"Tayuya whispered.

"We don't want it to happen again. They just got together. There happy right now. So happy. If it happens again. After 2 years. That Shikamaru breaks up with Temari for you. Then we are all well aware what might happen next.."Chouji trailed off. "You will die if you two ever get together. That is your fate"

Tayuya shivered. Before Chouji could tell her anymore. Someone clapped there hands, we turned to see a certain pine apple head jonin. "Shikamaru.."

"Well done. But you didn't have to scare her Chouji"Shikamaru said.

"Hn. I was just giving her a warning"Chouji said.

"The warning isn't necessary. I'm in love with Sabaku Temari"

Hearing those words, Tayuya wanted to die just then. His eyes met mine and Tayuya despite the awkward situation couldn't help but turn a deep shade of red.

"You said those words last time and look what happened"Chouji said annoyed.

"True. But I am serious this time. Besides. Tayuya is just like a sister to me who I can share my worries. Just like with Ku"Shikamaru admitted. Just like a sister huh...? That's all we ever will be.

Our relationship. That's all..it will ever be.

"Shikamaru-sensei! I mastered it. Your fire jutsu!"one of the brats from before said, interrupting the awkward silence.

"That's great. Listen tell your sensei that I have things to discuss with my team"Shikamaru told the 15 year old genin, who ran off.

"Chouji. Let me speak to Tayuya alone. You don't mind going home do you?"Shikamaru asked nicely. Chouji nodded. Tayuya couldn't help but look away when he glanced over at her.

"Tayuya. It's getting late. I'll walk you home"he offered. As much as Tayuya wanted that she didn't want to hurt others anymore. So she said what she thought would be the opposite of what Yamanaka Ino said. "No. I'll be fine walking on my own"

To her surprise he grabbed her wrist, carried on walking towards her house. "Ehhhh? Let go of me. I said no"He raised his eyebrow at me before sighing. Ino said the same thing before and in the end I still ended up walking her home. You know you two are far too alike"

Tayuya didn't say anything, but in the end let him walk her home. Her house was pass the large training grounds.

To her surprise she saw people using it, is that Temari and Fujimoto Asuka?

"Wind Cyc jutsu!"Temari shouted. Asuka dodges the attack and reflects it with a huge water wave. Temari didn't move her fan in time and the attack hit her.

"Something's wrong with you today Temari. Your usually much more faster than this.."Asuka said.

"Sorry"she apologised.

"See? Your even saying sorry. I thought you would be so much better now Shika and you are dating. Yet it's made you worse"

Why is Temari training late at night? With one of the legendary foxes as well.

"I can do better"Temari said standing up again, but even Tayuya could tell that Temari's chakra was running low.

"Ok that the spirit"Asuka said.

Before Tayuya could carry on watching, Shikamaru began to walk off. So Tayua ran after him. "Hey. Why didn't you want to watch?"Tayuya said slightly confused.

"There must be a reason she's doing this without letting me know. You see she told me she had important business with Daizuke. Not Asu. It seems like only half of that was true"

Now that is strange. Why is she lying to Shikamaru about training? Soon they reached her house. Tayuya lived further away from the rest of the village for a good reason that Lady 5th never told her. She didn't mind since her house was a large White house with a beautiful crimson red rooftop. It was dark yet, Tayuya could still see the flowers in her garden.

"Flowers?"Shikamaru asked, also staring at them.

"Yeah. When I got this house. I decided to have a mini garden"Tayuya said, proudly. She then realised something. Yamnaka Ino liked flowers as well. DUM. Why did...

"You don't mind if I take one of these do you?"he said, pointing at one of the white roses. Tayuya shakes her head. "It's fine really".

Tayuya watched as he slowly pulled one of the White roses out with care.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow at the academy"Shikamaru said and with that he left her. Tayuya paused before going inside. Instead of going inside she climbed on to the red roof and pulled out her flute.

* * *

A peaceful melody was heard that night, yet despite it being peaceful. The melody had so many different meanings.

* * *

As Temari barely blocked Asukas attack, she was only thinking one thing.. I have to get much stronger. She just has too.

* * *

Shikamaru after leaving Tayuyas house, headed straight to the cemetery. He found a certain Anbu black op member sleeping in front of her grave.

"he's certainly careless isn't he"Sakura said emerging from the shadows. Shikamaru nodded. "You're always here as well you know""To check up on Sai. I don't think it's healthy to always come here"Sakura said, wrapping a blanket around him.

Shikamaru glanced up at the sky, for once he wasn't thinking about Ino. Instead he was thinking about his sand kunoichi girlfriend. Temari..

"I didn't know..."

* * *

Sooner or later Shikamaru fell asleep as well, Sakura smiled as she wrapped a second blanket around him. "Get some rest you two..""So there both sleeping huh?"a voice said, Sakura turned around to see the Ino spirit again. It was strange to see her out in night time, but Sakura was glad.

"Yeah. They have both been under a lot of pressure lately. Sai being a Anbu has so many duties and Shikamaru, is taking care of your replacement"Sakura said.

"I know. The red head right? She was here earlier. Yet she didn't show herself "Ino commented.

"Well obviously not. That's why it's called spying"Sakura said softly.

"I know right. We use to do that when we were kids stalking your husband"Ino joked. Sakura smiled. Most people would find this creepy, but heck after knowing the mysterious powers of the akatsuki. This wasn't bad at all.

"So you going to stick around for much longer?"Sakura asked. Ino nodded and floated next to Sai and Shikamaru. "They still need me. Till they accepted what's happened. I'll tell them goodbye then"

"It seems to me Shikamaru might get over you soon. All he would talk about was Temari earlier on"

Ino chuckled. "Yeah it seems so. They are perfect for each other. I really should of never broke up with Sai. It ended up hurting him so much..." she leaned over to kiss him. She did the same with Shikamaru.

Sakura felt bad for Ino. Some way. Some way.. Sakura really wanted to free Ino of this curse. But she knew that Ino was dead and no jutsu will bring her spirt back to life.

"Goodnight my beloved's"Ino whispered .


End file.
